A Wedding, An Undercut
by want.yellow.laces
Summary: Alice is getting married to Frank, and Lily, the Maid of Honor, enjoys the effects of the stag night on one James Potter: an undercut. (T for some language and self-indulgent snogging.)


James and the rest were probably getting smashed every night, she thought bitterly as she sipped her tea. She imagined the state of disrepair the Heads' common room would be in when she returned after the Christmas holidays. Curtains burned out, kegs of firewhiskey rolling around, the Slytherins' toothpaste stashed in a corner, all stolen, the mountain of candy from the Hufflepuffs, the library books- to keep them off the Ravenclaws, the scorch marks, the remains of Exploding Snap cards, the Disgusting Gobstones liquid, the sense of regret for not having been present for any of it. Lily sighed, listening to the sounds of Petunia studiously ignoring her. So when the doorbell rang, she quickly excused herself from amidst Petunia's bridesmaids and made to the door, her mother had, however, got there first.

'Evening, Mrs. Evans, how are you?'

'Just fine Alice dear! Come in! How's the job going, love?' She heard her mother inquire as she broke into a sprint and pretty much tackled Alice Prewitt, her best friend, to the ground.

'ALICE! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU!'

'LILY! ME TOO! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!'

They laughed as they scrambled to their feet.

'I'm here for a favor Lily,' Alice abruptly got really serious, and Lily sobered accordingly. Alice grabbed her hand and stared down at her, 'Lily, I've known you for almost seven years now, you are my best friend, and will you please do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor?'

Lily blinked once. And then some.

'What?! Wait-Frank didn't-you're not getting-wait-what?!' she eloquently spluttered, pulling Alice's hand to herself, seeing no ring, stared at Alice's face in confusion before realizing that was her right hand and pulling the correct one and screaming in glee when she saw the ring(huge piece of rock) sparkle up at her. They proceeded to jump up and down hugging and laughing.

'Of course you mad cow! I will! Congratulations! When did this happen? What happened? Details, woman!'

She ushered Alice inside and up to her bedroom. Once appropriately settled on her bed, she coaxed the story out of her with no prodding.

They had just had their first mission that had gone awfully and that had them both re-evaluate their lives and it led to an impromptu wedding and here they were, with a marriage in a few short hours.

'Tomorrow?!' she screeched, 'But, that means today is the night for your bachelorette party!' Having screeched thus she jumped off the bed, having shoved Alice off first.

'Come on, Lily, I don't expect you to come up with something on such short notice.' Alice protested.

'Oh, love you underestimate me.'

'Merlin.' Alice muttered as Lily thrust some clothes into her hands and pushed her into the loo.

Lily woke up with little memory of the previous night besides the skimpily dressed muggle men, the raiding of The Witch's Joint (a pub she discovered in fifth year with Marlene) and copious amounts of flailing of limbs in far approximations of dancing. But, as a proper Maid of Honor, she had successfully pulled off a party with all their friends (female) having shown up with varying degrees of congratulations for Alice (Frank was hot) and liquor for Lily (she held her alcohol well, implying she could have quite a bit). Thus, pleased with her endeavors, Lily was cheerful the morning of Alice's wedding and in this cheerful disposition did she throw open the curtains and take charge of the groaning bride-to-be.

Showers were people thrust under, clothes charmed to look more flattering, Alice's gown drooled over (procured from her mum), and make-up applied. A panic attack was soothed as Alice calmly comforted Lily, assuring her that this changed nothing between them, and yes, Alice would still frequent bars with her and comment on fit blokes.

The Best Man was contacted (Gideon Prewitt) and both sides were co-ordinated to reach the little church the ceremony was to be held at. Finally everything was underway, they had just reached the church, Marlene was touching up Alice's make up and Alice's mum wanted a word with her after that, so Lily had cleared out everyone from the dressing room and was out in search of a quiet corner to let slip a few tears of happy hysteria.

Finally she found it, a lone chair at the end of the corridor she was marching down. Trying to make her way to it, she stared in horror as she saw someone else drag themselves into it and rub at their temple.

'Oi!' she shouted, ' That's my chair!'

'Ugh, Evans, could you please not shout? I have a massive headache.'

The bent head rose to show Lily the so-far-from-ugly-that-she-could-cry mug of James Potter. And Lily noticed several things at once. First and most important, she didn't feel the overwhelming need to deny her feelings for said owner of said ugly mug. Second, she felt ridiculously happy seeing him, despite his crowding of her chair. Third, said owner of said not-so-ugly mug had had a hair-cut. He had got an undercut. Also, he had discarded his robes and was just sitting there with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, his bow tie undone and hanging loose around his shirt's collar, leaning back, sprawled out.

Oh, and James Potter had got a fucking undercut.

She discreetly felt her face, to make sure she didn't have a nose bleed. Then she quickly tried to compose herself. So James was hot. Big deal, old news. Screw that shit, she was Lily Evans, and he was sitting in her chair.

'Potter, get out of that chair,' she sniffed. But he wasn't paying any attention. He was busy trailing his gaze over her. That pig. Okay, she was a hypocrite. Big deal, old news.

'Bloody hell, Lily, you look ravishing,' he grinned that smarmy-ass grin of his, and she could swear she tingled all the way to her toes. 'How about we go do something to do justice to exactly how ravishing you look?' He got up, and moved to put his arms around her. She smacked him and he laughed and backed away a teensy bit. And then she berated herself, she had just resolved, all of two seconds ago, to get over her denial, not in so many words, granted, but she knew, because for Merlin's sake she didn't need words to talk to herself, she was talking to herself, for God's sake, she knew what she was going to say! Merlin, weddings were stressful.

Back to the point, James had got an undercut that seemed to be affecting her more than a bottle of Firewhiskey. He ran a hand through his hair, and she gulped, discreetly, of course.

'What happened to your hair then?' She squeaked out after a tad too long of a conversation with herself.

'Well,' he scratched at the back of head and looked, dear Merlin, _abashed_. 'The stag party last night got a little out of hand. I don't even remember who was responsible for this so I can't hex anyone.' He turned thoughtful. 'I could hex the lot of them, now that I think of it.' He nodded as though a puzzling piece of problem had just been solved. She smiled; he looked like a puppy that wanted a pat for a job well done. But then her eyes strayed up to his hair again, and she amended. A badass, motherfucker of a dog.

'Why would you want to hex them?' She asked him absent mindedly, appreciating his jaw.

'What do you mean "why"? Are you not seeing the hair, or lack of thereof?' he demanded, looking incredulous. She realized her mistake and tried to think of a way out as he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

'Why, do you like it, Evans?' he asked, chuckling, though still watching her like a hawk.

She snorted. 'Hardly, I'd think I have more taste than that, Potter.' She sneered disdainfully and attempted to move around him and get to the now mercifully vacated chair. But he was deliberately blocking her way. She looked at him and found him looking absolutely shocked. That didn't bode very well for her.

'Lily?' he asked in this voice that made her heart thud and before she could gather a response, he'd put his hands on her waist and backed her against the wall. And then he was looking at her with his hazel, hazel eyes that were so dark in that moment. She still hadn't answered him. And now, she was certain she was incapable of words.

'Lily', he whispered, so close to her.

'James,' she breathed and he looked so happy that she had to smile in return, but then he brushed her lower lip with his thumb and instead she sucked in a quick breath. She felt his breath mingle with hers and opened her eyes, when did they close anyway? But he was so close, it didn't matter, and then he brushed his lips with hers for a short second and she stopped breathing. Her hands were around his neck and she pulled him down to her.

Dear Jesus Christ.

'LILY!'

Someone was shouting her name. She pulled James closer, fisting her hands in his shirt, she vaguely registered a button popping and James groaned, deep in his throat and pushed her further into the wall and pressed deliciously against her. Electrified, she moaned, as he devoured her with his mouth. And, God, what a glorious mouth.

'James Potter stop snogging my friend for a minute, she has a wedding to get to!'

'You morons!'

'LILY!'

'Really now, _I don't want to see this_!'

She really wished that irritating voice would leave. James probably felt her annoyance, because he left her mouth for a second and barked a 'Fuck off, McKinnon,' before reclaiming it again. She moaned and his hand was inching down, hooking around her knee and pulling it up-when he was blasted away.

Blinking, she looked around dazedly. She spotted Marlene standing next to her, looking scandalized, tucking her wand away and James doing some blinking of his own, having been deposited on the innocent chair.

'Merlin's pants, you two, talk about bad timing.' She glared at James. Then at her, 'Two minutes to the ceremony, Alice is freaking out, looking for you, and have you seen yourself?' She started dragging her away.

'Mar-' she tried to say something, craning her neck to look for James, but was saved the trouble, when he caught hold of her other arm, and pressed his lips against hers for a second.

'I'll find you after,' he promised in a gruff voice.

She smiled as Marlene attempted to fix her hair as she was marched back up that corridor.

'It's the hair that finally cracked you, isn't it?' she asked slyly, prodding her wand in Lily's hair. 'I found this lot passed out when I went to find Remus about Mrs. Longbottom, and well, I remembered you drooling over those blokes on the TV last summer,' she smirked, 'well, you're welcome.'

They stopped just outside the dressing room, and Lily turned to Marlene with a deathly serious expression. Then she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 'Thank you', she whispered and Marlene laughed.

'Wait till you see what I did to Black. If you don't pee yourself laughing, I'll even go tell him _I_ did it,' she said confidently and chuckling evilly, she walked in. Lily followed, struck silent at the possibilities.

**Notes- I'm sure there are mistakes I couldn't spot, and it's probably somewhat cliche, but I just wanted this James! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
